500 Days of Freya
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: 500 different scenarios and one-shots revolving around Merlin and Freya. #2 - Freya has a surprise for Merlin. Freylin. Rating will not go above T. Varied genres. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone. You may know me from previous or current stories, or you may be a new reader. Whatever way, welcome to the Freylin family.**_

_**Us Freylin shippers have to stick together – we are a small but determined group, and we shall make sure everyone knows we're here!**_

_**I was reading a book the other day when an advert came on for '500 Days of Summer'. I have never seen this, so this fic isn't based on it in anyway, but it just got the plotbunnies going and SUDDENLY…a wild fanfiction appeared! **_

_**So here's the first chapter: hope you enjoy :)**_

_Day 1_

"You wanted to speak with me?"

The dragon flapped his wings once before tucking them neatly against his back. "I must ask a favour of you," he informed his lord gravely. "I have been called away and this little one," he inclined his noble head towards Aithusa, who had just begun the dragon-sense of puberty and looked slightly gangly and awkward, "needs looking after." He gave Merlin a pointed look that took the warlock a few seconds to interpret.

"You want me to—? What? No! I can't!" Merlin protested in pure horror.

Kilgharrah sighed, a deep rumble that started in his stomach. "Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't know how to take care of a dragon," Merlin argued.

"You're a dragonlord; it will be a natural instinct to you."

"And –well –no –but –yes, well-"

Kilgharrah cut off Merlin's spluttering with an exclamation of, "Take her!" before soaring up into the night sky.

Aithusa and Merlin looked at each other. Merlin sighed. Aithusa chirped and bounded over to wind around Merlin's legs. "This better not be bloody permanent," he said, sighing and looking down at his young charge.

/phr size=1 noshadep

"Freya!" Merlin called out, happily jogging over to his wife. She giggled in delight as he spun her around.

"Hello, Merlin," she laughed. "And…Aithusa," she added, catching sight of the albino dragon.

The pair winced as an ornament smashed on the floor, thanks to a clumsy swing of Aithusa's tail.

/phr size=1 noshadep

_Day 2_

"Morning," Freya said sleepily. Merlin opened one eye.

"I was having a nice daydream, you know." He poked her playfully.

"I'm sure," Freya replied, sitting up and stretching. The action caused Merlin's nightshirt (which she had worn to bed) to rise several inches, and Merlin playfully ghosted his cold hand over the warm flesh of her stomach.

She squealed and curled in on herself. "Bad," Freya scolded, slapping Merlin's hand.

In response, Merlin leant in and kissed her gently. She did likewise, and Merlin rested his hand on her thigh.

"Emrys!"

Aithusa barged into the room and plumped down onto the end of the bed. Merlin and Freya both stared at her. Aithusa stared back. Merlin and Freya looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on, 'Thusa," Merlin said, clambering out of bed.

/phr size=1 noshadep

Freya was taking the opportunity to practice a new spell Merlin had taught her by cooking breakfast. So far, she had cooked six sausages – for her and Merlin – and six small assorted mammals for Aithusa.

"Let me help!" Aithusa yelled enthusiastically. She bounded up to the table, tail swinging behind her dangerously. She swung her tail into a pottery plate and jug, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Oh no!" Aithusa cried with comical woe.

"It's fine, I'll get it!" Freya said hastily. She muttered a spell, waved her hand and smiled as the pieces flew back together.

"Wow! That was so cool!" the young dragon grinned. As she turned to look at the healed ornaments too quickly, her tail swung out again, and caught a leg of the table. It collapsed onto a point and Freya wasn't quick enough to catch it.

Three more plates smashed. The cooked meat became smothered in dirt. Then the table fell over completely.

Aithusa turned round with a mingled look of horror, guilt and surprise on her draconic face. Freya took three deep breaths in and three deep breaths out.

/phr size=1 noshadep

"She does snore rather loudly, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Merlin. She does."

/phr size=1 noshadep

_Day 3 _

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, storming into the warlock's chambers.

"Merlin!" Aithusa squeaked, being dragged into the warlock's chambers by her tail.

"Arthur!" Freya shrieked. "You can't pull her by her tail!"

"Let her go, Arthur," Merlin demanded, glowering at Arthur.

Force was the only way to go; if something had annoyed Arthur so severely he was dragging her by her tail, he'd need some pretty firm handling.

"This…demon…" Arthur ground out, "has been terrorizing members of staff by…FLYING around the castle and…breathing fire. Sort it!" he spat at the pair.

He let go of the dragon who scuttled towards Freya, and then stalked towards the door.

"You haven't had your breakfast yet, have you?"

"MERLIN!"

/phr size=1 noshadep

"They're getting closer," Merlin said worriedly.

"We need to warn Arthur," Freya agreed.

"Warn Arthur about what?" Aithusa chirped, galloping into the room. Her earlier quarrel with the king seemed to have been forgotten. "Oh, are you scrying?" Aithusa perked up and clambered over to the pair.

They both waited for the inevitable smash. When nothing happened, Freya exhaled heavily and Merlin cheered.

"What?" Aithusa asked in surprise, turning around, evidently under the impression that there was some spectacle of greatness behind her.

SMASH!

/phr size=1 noshadep

_Day 4 _

"Take her! Just take her!" Merlin begged Kilgharrah, pointing to Aithusa beside him.

Kilgharrah raised a metaphorical eyebrow. "Did you not enjoy her stay with you, Merlin?"

"Don't push me, Dragon!" Merlin stomped back to Camelot, and back to Freya.

_**So, what did you think? Bad, awful, amazing, rubbish, great?**_

_**Let me know in a review! Look, the button's right here…just one click away!**_

_**If you have any prompts or scenarios you want to see happen then please tell me them too and I'll make sure they're written at some point! After all, there are 500 chapters ;)**_

_**Cordelia x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Warning/s: None._

_A/N: Hello again guys. Sorry I've been absent for suck a ridiculous time, but guess what's coming up in a couple of weeks? EXAMS. I've been revising and making notes like crazy, like I probably should be doing right now. Instead, I'm posting this. This is what I do for you guys._

_Thanks for all the reviews and follows, favourites, etc. It means a lot, and I kow that this story is never going to be brillianty popular because of the small amout of Freylin shippers, so it means even more that you're all taking the time out to read and review and stuff :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_Quote for the chapter: "People don't want to have to think about lyrics anymore, they just want to be told something." – Nate Ruess_

"It's been four months, Freya."

The court sorcerer's wife twisted her neck slightly to see The King, and then resumed her staring out of the window. "He will come back," she said softly. "He wouldn't leave me, not ever."

Arthur sighed and trudged dejectedly down the few steps to Freya. He rested a hand on her shoulder and joined her in patient waiting.

Suddenly Freya let out a strangled sob; then another escaped, and then came a flood of tears and pitiful wails.

Arthur, unsure of how to react, rubbed Freya's shoulder. Gwen appeared at the bottom of the staircase, apparently attracted by the sobs, and hurried upwards, clutching her skirts so she wouldn't trip. Once she reached the pair, she shot Arthur a dirty glance *and took Freya into her arms, soothing better than Arthur could or would ever be able to.

Amongst the incomprehensible jumble of words from Freya that followed, Arthur picked out three sole syllables: "I'm with child."

"What?" Arthur blurted out. Gwen shot him a look that silenced him effectively. "In hindsight, perhaps not the best idea.

"How long?" He tried instead.

"Gaius said – four – months, so just before – he left," Freya gasped out between hiccupping sobs.

Suddenly there was a chaotic mess of noise that came from the courtyard: a clatter of frantic hooves, shouts, cheers, yells demanding The King , and "Clot-pole! I'm back!"

There was a moment of pure silence after the roar, in which all of the kerfuffle outside seemed to pause. Not one of the trio spoke or even breathed.

Then Freya let out a loud, wild (and most unlady-like) whoop, a shriek of "MERLIN!" and then practically flew down the staircase and out of the door.

Arthur and Gwen were hot on her heels, and burst out of the arched wooden doors in time to see Freya leap onto Merlin. He closed his eyes and rocked backwards and forwards slightly, tangling one hand in Freya's hair. The other gripped round her hip, as if he scarcely believed she was real.

After a few seconds of their silent reunion, Merlin opened his eyes and sifted through the crowd, offering gingerly-formed smiles (he had several cuts on his lips) to those he knew, and mouthed words to those he knew well.

When his eyes found the two monarchs, his vision lingered on them a while before he made any action.

I'm sorry, he mouthed, for being so long.

It was only then that Arthur took notice of the various injuries littered about his person . Freya, too, had seemed to realize, and was now anxiously examining a deep gash on his left forearm.

Arthur strode towards the gangly man, who was now (unsuccessfully) trying to persuade Freya that he was "absolutely fine".

"No, you're not," Arthur greeted. "But I'm glad you're back." He pulled him into a heart hug and clapped him on the back lightly, afraid of disturbing any more unseen wounds.

When he released him, Merlin beamed quite happily and sincerely, beginning to assure him that he really was "just dandy".

Freya took his hand in her two, surprising him into silence effectively. "I know some of the more basic healing spells," she said more to Arthur than Merlin, "from my time with The Druids. I can probably fix up some of the less major ones until we can see Gaius; he's out collecting herbs right now," she informed Merlin.

"I agree," Merlin said quickly.

"Of course you do," Arthur said. "Go on then."

"The sea, Freya – the sea! It glittered in the sunset and shone so brightly at the sunrise it hurt your eyes to look at it."

Freya smiled at his enthusiasm. Now that she had finished sealing up the small cuts and fading the bruises slightly he was back to his usual gesticulation, waving his arms around manically and jumping up to act out something or another.

"Merlin…" Freya said softly, hesitantly. So full of enthusiasm was he that she had to repeat his name several more times before he stopped bounding around the room, examining possessions with glee ("Oh, I forgot I about this!")

"Yes?" he said, looking comically like a child caught doing wrong as he dropped a book entitled 'Poisons of the Highest' – she didn't want to know – and focused his attention on her.

Freya's lips quirked up into a trembling smile – she felt quite certain she was going to cry with happiness. "I'm pregnant."

There was a look of stunned astonishment decorating Merlin's features. Then he whooped with joy, and ran over to his wife, scooping her up in a joyful hug. She giggled in joy and secured herself by folding her arms around his neck.

He put her back down carefully and studied her stomach intensely. "You're not showing yet."

"No, I had noticed myself."

He ignored her sarcasm – or just didn't pick up on it – and continued, "Have you announced it yet? To the court, I mean."

"Not yet. I was planning to say once the bump started to show."

"We'll do that then," Merlin replied, eyes still fiercely locked on her belly as if it would suddenly expand right before his eyes. Then he straightened up and ran over to his desk, retrieving a scroll and quill along with an ink-pot. It left a trail of black spots as he sprinted back to Freya, sliding to a sitting position and dipping the quill into the pot.

"We are going to need so many more things!" He enthused. "A cot, clothes, more food—"

"Merlin, we can't get stuff like clothes until we've had the baby. We don't know the sex or size or—"

Merlin silenced her with a kiss. "Oh," Freya breathed into the embrace. She had forgotten what it felt like to be touched by Merlin.

When they pulled away, Merlin said with certainty, "It will be a girl, and she will look like you, and have my eyes."

And she did.

_A/N: Prompts for future chapters?_


End file.
